


Even on the run there can be a friend

by eigo130



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigo130/pseuds/eigo130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Hawke are on the run, and encounter a small isolated village.<br/>They encounter a peculiar creature and enjoy each other's company</p>
<p>Not specified gender Hawke<br/>(Post DA2, pre DA:i)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even on the run there can be a friend

The events at the Gallows of Kirkwall left the country in disarray. The search for the Champion and his companions was still very active, but not one of the alleged companions were found. 

Hawke and Anders, though soon separated from their other companions, stayed together, avoiding capture from authorities and laying low. Even after leaving Kirkwall all together, the two of them knew that many would be looking for them; whether it be supporters of the Chantry or vigilantes who believed that Kirkwall did not deserve this tragedy. 

However, even though there were moments of danger and despair, the fact that the two lovers were together made the journey towards uncertainty worth it.

 

Hawke and Anders, after a month of undercover travel under the moonlight, stumbled upon a small village. The site of a secluded village brought some sort of hope within them. Perhaps this small collection of houses hasn’t heard of the events of Kirkwall, and the vague notice of ‘If you spot two apostates on the run…’

The village was like a ghost town. No one was outside to greet them, or even spot them. Everything looked like a mess and the breathe of life seemed to have left this part of the area. 

“This is really odd, isn’t it?” Anders spoke up, breaking the veil of silence that seemed to suffocate the village. Hawke nodded and the two of them approached a large building near the center of the town, presuming it to be make shift chantry of some sort.

Pushing the doors open, a strange smell pushed out from the interior, making the couple cough for a second before examining the scene. Inside lay a bunch of corpses and the pews, statues, windows were all shattered and out of order.

“Bandits?”

“I believe so… These don’t look fresh, maybe a year old? Anyways, not a pretty site…” Leading Anders out of the front of the building, Hawke forced the doors of the building shut. Anders sighed and looked off at the rest of the houses in the area.  
“Do you suppose there is anything interesting in any of these homes?” 

“I don’t see the harm in looking! Not that they would be needing anything anyway…” Hawke saw the criticizing look Anders was giving them and a laugh broke from out. Anders scowl cracked into a small smile and they headed off towards a nearby house.

The door was coming off the hinges, and the windows were also beat in. Stepping in, the floor creaked and threatened to collapse from under them. Inside, bed covers were thrown about and cabinets had their drawers pulled out. By the looks of it, everything of value had been taken long before they arrived.

“Doesn’t seem to be anything in here…” Anders sighed, turned to the door. Hawke nodded in agreement, kicking away a board that was laying on the ground. The board slid to the opposite end of the room, where there was sudden movement.

The couple was startled at the movement. Was something there? It was too small to be a human, and no noise was coming from it so it obviously wasn’t hostile… or was it?

 

Ander’s eyes lit up when they saw it. 

A cat, with grey fur, peeked out from a draped cloth. It was a pretty old cat, probably having seen the events that transpired here so long ago himself.   
Hawke turned to Anders, a smile on their face. “You look like you just fell in love again.”

Anders had a big smile on his face and let out a laugh. “You know I haven’t seen a cat in so long. Of course I would.” Bending down, Anders called the cat to him, enticing him with a piece of bread from his pack. 

The cat hesitantly approaching the tall man, and took the piece of bread from him before retreating back to his original corner.  
“Tough luck buddy. It’s okay, I will love you.” Hawke teased, place a hand on Ander’s shoulder, calling him to stand back up.

“Oh, hahaha- Very funny. It is fine, I didn’t expect him to just tag along. This is his home, even if it is shambles.” Anders broke out another piece of bread from his bag and placed it on the floor and turned.

Hawke smiled at Anders and held his hand, giving it a small squeeze. “Do you want to stay here longer and play some more with your little friend, or head along?”

Anders sighed. “Hawke you are making this really hard on me. On one hand I get to hang out with this lovely specimen, but then on the other… God it smells putrid here. Also, you never know who comes by here. Perhaps more bandits? Or even the authorities-“ 

Hawke cut off Anders with a peck to his cheek. “You make it sound like we cannot handle a few bandits. Lest I remind you that we have defeated a few dragons together?” Anders smiled and looked away content.

“Plus, it cannot smell any worse than Darktown did!” Anders gasped at Hawke’s words and playfully pushed them on the shoulder.   
“Rude!” But Anders was laughing, obviously happy to stay in the desolate village a little longer. Clearing the house a bit of all the debris, the two of them settled into the house and set up a fire in the fireplace.

Anders spent the evening coaxing the cat to be his companion, with mild success. Hawke was busy getting something of a supper ready for the two, or three, of them. The rest of the night was spent talking about their plans for the future… which direction they would head next, and when they should even begin travelling.

The two decided to leave in the morning in order to get an early start, then rest in the afternoon, and gather some food.  
It was around this time as well that the cat they shared the home with fell asleep, so in accordance, they joined him.

Hawke and Anders woke up at the crack of dawn. It was pleasant to not have dew covering their body for once, and they set off for their journey.   
Anders was slightly disappointed that the cat they had gotten to know so well refused to leave its home, but somehow that also relieved him.

“How come?” Hawke asked when Anders later confessed his feeling about the cat.

“Wherever we are going… I doubt it will be a while till we find somewhere safe for the two of us. I didn’t want him to get hurt on the way. Plus, who knows if he can support him as well as he has been supporting himself for these past months.”

Hawke shook their head with a smile.  
“That is very mature of you Anders, I am proud.” Anders let out a small chuckle and adjusted his bag. 

“Thanks… though I will have to ask. When we settle down, can we get a cat?” Anders wasn’t looking directly at Hawke, perhaps a little nervous for asking.  
Hawke seized Anders and after planting a kiss on their lover, nodded.

“That is a given.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have not played Dragon Age Inquisition so this is all based on events directly after DA2. Also at the beginning, when I state no companions were found... this is before Varric is caught.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
